


A Pearlfect Evening

by BluePearlLamentation



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePearlLamentation/pseuds/BluePearlLamentation
Summary: Sabina and Pearl have been dating for a bit now, and had a date off in Empire City. They return to Sabina's home one evening, both still a bit intoxicated from their night at a club, and have a bit of fun.(Takes place at some point during my Mystery's Pearl story - https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122479/chapters/37663904)





	A Pearlfect Evening

Sabina unlocked the door to her home, and Pearl strolled past her. As she closed and locked it behind her, Pearl did a small twirl. Pearl giggled and pressed herself into Sabina, wrapping her small arms around the larger woman's waist.

“I think that was the best date we've had so far,” Pearl said.

“Enjoyed it that much, huh?” Sabina kissed Pearl on her gem and grinned down at her. Pearl leaned up and kissed her. Sabina could still taste residue of wine on her lips, and on her tongue as they began to make out. Pearl's hands quickly traced their way down Sabina's back, and grabbed her ass. Sabina let her squeeze it for a few moments before picking her up.

“Where would you like to go?” Sabina asked.

Pearl prodded Sabina on the nose. “Let's head upstairs. Chop-chop!”

Sabina flushed a bright red, and carried Pearl up the stairs. Her heart began to beat faster, partially from the work of carrying Pearl, partially from excitement. Some moonlight poured in through the windows, but she mainly navigated the hallway from her memory. Which she realized after bumping Pearl's legs into a wall, was being thrown off from the bit alcohol still in her system.

Still, she got to the bedroom, awkwardly opened the door with Pearl still clinging to her, and walked into the room. Sabina had a simple bedroom: a bed up against a wall, a dresser with a mirror, a wardrobe, a desk, and clothes scattered all around which slightly blocked the closet door.

She let Pearl down gently onto the bed, and Pearl moved over to one side to make room for Sabina. Sabina kicked off her shoes and removed her pants. She was about to get on the bed when Pearl shook her head.

“What, you're not going to take mine off too?” She flexed her legs in her direction.

“I suppose I can do that,” she replied.

“You'd _better_. I don't want to be an afterthought.” Sabina slipped off Pearl's shoes and leggings. “That is much more comfortable.” Then, Sabina joined Pearl on the bed and kissed her. As they kissed, Pearl removed Sabina's leather jacket and tossed it off of the bed. Sabina began tugging at Pearl's tunic, trying to find a way to remove it, but made no progress.

“I've got it,” Pearl said. “It's a bit tricky, and I know you haven't taken it off before.”

Pearl removed her tunic, and Sabina watched. Pearl might've expected a comment on her exposed breasts, but instead Sabina commented that she was surprised Pearl could even be comfortable wearing it. Pearl gently slapped Sabina and leaned down to press her lips into hers, and the making out resumed. Pearl reached her hands around and squeezed Sabina's ass, getting a firmer group now that the hard material of jeans no longer sheltered it. Sabina gasped a few times at Pearl's squeezes, and each time Pearl felt her smile on her lips.

Pearl maneuvered herself on top of Sabina, kicking off her own pants as she did. Pearl sat down on Sabina's lap and grinned. “Excited, dearest?” Pearl wiggled her butt a little, feeling Sabina beneath her. “I think you'd look even cuter with that shirt off.”

“Well, I don't want to disappoint you, jewel.” Sabina wriggled out of her shirt, and locked her eyes with Pearl's. “Thoughts?”

Pearl peered at Sabina's chest. Sabina's breasts were larger than Pearl's. Not terribly so, but noticeably larger. Pearl moved to a new position, laying next to Sabina, and kissed the tip of her nipple. She planted a few kisses on it, sprinkled with a few licks between them. Then she put her whole mouth on it and began sucking. Immediately, Sabina began to moan.

“Looks like I found one of your weaknesses,” Pearl said.

“Y-yes,” Sabina stuttered.

“More, then?” Pearl used her hand to massage her other breast.

“Please.”

“_Please_? Oh, I like that.” Pearl returned to the breast and resumed sucking it, taking the nipple in and brushing her tongue across it like a canvas. Sabina's moans of pleasure were like waves of ecstasy to her ears. Pearl knew each of her own movements sent Sabina further and further off to realms of bliss. She recalled a few things Sabina told her, and gave soft bites to Sabina's nipple. Sabina quivered in surprise, but she merely put a hand on Pearl's shoulder and began to rub it. Pearl didn't need to ask; she knew Sabina was enjoying herself. She knew that Sabina was_ hers_.

Pearl kissed Sabina on the neck, then on the lips, and then sat herself up. She went to remove Sabina's boxers, while listening to Sabina catch her breath. Once they were removed, Pearl gripped her penis and began stroking it with her thumb.

“I did a bit of reading on human anatomy,” Pearl began. “Since you're erect, perhaps you'd enjoy being inside me?”

“I, uhm, well no, actually.”

Pearl stopped stroking, a flash of concern on her face. “Oh, my apologies. Did I do something wrong? Was I being too harsh earlier?”

“No, not that.” Sabina sat up and kissed Pearl. “You did nothing wrong. I'm just not comfortable using myself for that specifically.”

Pearl nodded. “I understand. Do you want to stop, or?”

“I'm okay with you getting me off some other way, just not penetrating.”

“Ah, I see.” Pearl lightly pushed Sabina, who followed through and laid back down. Pearl gripped her dick again and began stroking the underside. “So you like this, then?”

Sabina nodded. “That's just fine.”

“And this?” Pearl leaned down and licked the shaft from base to tip. Sabina moaned.

“I'll take that as a yes.”

Sabina murmured incoherently. Pearl resumed playing with Sabina, giving her shaft the occasional lick and kiss, all while stroking it with her slender fingers. To Pearl, it seemed almost like working with arts and crafts, taking her knowledge with hands-on hobbies and applying it to her partner. Sabina moaned louder as Pearl sped up the stroking. Eventually she tasted pre-cum slowly trickling out. She soon stopped using her mouth and only used her fingers, gliding them up and down, and occasionally giving a light squeeze to her balls. Sabina was breathing heavy, so Pearl concluded she was about to finish. Not entirely sure what to expect, Pearl made sure to keep the shaft pointed mostly upwards.

Sabina began stretching her legs, squirming. Pearl continued stroking, and soon felt something warm on her hand. And since she'd kept her dick pointed upwards, most of it trickled back onto Sabina.

“And it seems my first time was successful.” Pearl stroked her dick for a few more seconds, getting cum on her fingertips. Then, she moved up towards Sabina's face. Pearl kissed her, then put her fingers into Sabina's mouth. “I hope you don't mind cleaning up your mess. It's only fair.”

Sabina nodded, sucking the fingers clean. Pearl put her other hand into Sabina's mouth, and she cleaned those off as well.

“Such a good girl. How would you like a reward?”

“What do you mean? You kind of, well, already...” she made vague motions.

“A treat,” Pearl said after kissing her. Pearl climbed up on top of Sabina, sitting on her, and inching herself forward. “The honor of pleasuring_ me_ is a reward in of itself.”

“Oh, that kind of reward. In that case, I-” but she was cut off by Pearl pressing her pussy against her mouth. Sabina quit talking and opened her mouth, sliding her tongue inside of Pearl.

Pearl shook a little as Sabina's tongue darted in and out and lapped against her clit. All the excitement of getting Sabina off had brought Pearl far along too – it wasn't long before she felt herself getting wet. Sabina used her hands to grip at Pearl's hips; she guided Pearl back and forth.

“Coincidentally,” Sabina began. Pearl moved up a little so Sabina could talk clearly. “This happens to be called riding. So now you know how to ride a bike _and_ ride a face.”

Sabina couldn't see Pearl's face, but the sudden force Pearl sat back down made her think it was a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

“You're a dork.” Pearl tried to sound condescending, but the words came out as more of a whimper. Sabina laughed and continued to lick Pearl's clit, working her tongue and lips. She didn't know whether Pearl had done this before – with either a gem or a human – but she seemed to be enjoying Sabina's technique.

Just as Sabina came quickly, Pearl didn't take long either. A few more minutes of Sabina's tongue and Pearl's grinding resulted in Sabina having a trickle of cum running down her face. Pearl moaned and her movements slowed, and after her climax she slumped over and tried regaining her breath. Sabina gently moved Pearl aside and leaned up next to her, giving her a deep kiss. Pearl smiled and returned it, running her fingers through Sabina's hair.

“Not bad for a human, babe.”

“I'll take it. I'd say you were pretty _Pearlfect_ yourself, hun.”

Pearl pouted and slammed herself down on the bed. “Stars, does everyone have to use that line?”

“They wouldn't say it if it wasn't true.” Sabina touched Pearl's face and caressed her cheek.

“Have you been _sabing _that line to use on me?”

“Pearl, you're amazing in bed. But we need to work on your pun game.”

Pearl grinned and shrugged. “I'll take it.”


End file.
